Curtis Armstrong
Curtis Armstrong played Robert Martin in season two of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Blind Psychosis'' (????) *''Malibu Rescue'' (2019) *''Gumshoe and Stiletto (short)'' (2015) *''Cocktails & Dreams'' (2015) *''Bound & Babysitting'' (2015) *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) *''Gumshoe (short)'' (2014) *''Locker 13'' (2014) *''Scrambled (short)'' (2014) *''Poker Donkey (short)'' (2013) *''Route 30, Too!'' (2012) *''Sparkle'' (2012) *''Hit List'' (2011) *''Beethoven's Christmas Adventure'' (2011) *''The Dog Who Saved Halloween'' (2011) *''Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star'' (2011) *''Flypaper'' (2011) *''Darnell Dawkins: Mouth Guitar Legend'' (2010) *''The Benevolent Byzantine Order of the Nobles of the Enigmatic Oracle (short)'' (2010) *''High School'' (2010) *''American Pie Presents: The Book of Love'' (2009) *''The Gold Retrievers'' (2009) *''The Tale of RJ (short)'' (2009) *''Legally Blondes'' (2009) *''Ratko: The Dictator's Son'' (2009) *''Foreign Exchange'' (2008) *''Beer for My Horses'' (2008) *''Shredderman Rules'' (2007) *''Moola'' (2007) *''Route 30'' (2007) *''Smokin' Aces'' (2006) *''Southland Tales'' (2006) *''Akeelah and the Bee'' (2006) *''Pucked'' (2006) *''Greener Mountains'' (2005) *''Man of the House'' (2005) *''Post Mikey (short)'' (2004) *''Ray'' (2004) *''The Seat Filler'' (2004) *''Vendetta: No Conscience, No Mercy'' (2004) *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) *''Conversations (short)'' (2004) *''Double Shot (short)'' (2004) *''Big Time (short)'' (2004) *''Tales of a Fly on the Wall'' (2004) *''The Bar'' (2003) *''Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt'' (2003) *''My Dinner with Jimi'' (2003) *''Quigley'' (2003) *''Titletown'' (2003) *''Project Viper'' (2002) *''Van Wilder: Party Liaison'' (2002) *''Gale Force'' (2002) *''Border to Border'' (1998) *''Elvis Meets Nixon'' (1997) *''L.A. Johns'' (1997) *''Jingle All the Way'' (1996) *''Spy Hard'' (1996) *''Big Bully'' (1996) *''Revenge of the Nerds IV: Nerds in Love'' (1994) *''Public Enemy #2'' (1993) *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1993) *''Revenge of the Nerds III: The Next Generation'' (1992) *''Hi Honey - I'm Dead'' (1991) *''How I Got Into College'' (1989) *''Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise'' (1987) *''One Crazy Summer'' (1986) *''The Clan and the Cave Bear'' (1986) *''Bad Medicine'' (1985) *''Better Off Dead...'' (1985) *''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) *''Risky Business'' (1983) Television *''American Dad!'' (2005-2019) *''Doom Patrol'' (2019) *''Happy!'' (2019) *''Tangled: The Series (short)'' (2019) *''Champaign ILL'' (2018) *''The Hillywood Show (short)'' (2018) *''New Girl'' (2013-2018) *''MacGyver'' (2017) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (2017) *''Frequency'' (2016) *''Supernatural'' (2013-2016) *''Major Crimes'' (2016) *''Highston'' (2015) *''Workaholics'' (2015) *''TripTank'' (2014) *''Robot and Monster'' (2012-2013) *''The Game'' (2008-2013) *''Bones'' (2013) *''Dan Vs.'' (2011-2013) *''Scandal'' (2012) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2012) *''The Closer'' (2011) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2011) *''$#*! My Dad Says'' (2011) *''Glory Daze'' (2010) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2010) *''Blue Mountain State'' (2010) *''Zeke and Luther'' (2010) *''The Forgotten'' (2009) *''House'' (2009) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2009) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-2008) *''The Riches'' (2008) *''iCarly'' (2008) *''Psych'' (2008) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2008) *''Reaper'' (2007) *''Standoff'' (2007) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2007) *''Me, Eloise'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2006) *''In Justice'' (2006) *''Stroker and Hoop'' (2005) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005) *''Las Vegas'' (2005) *''One on One'' (2004-2005) *''Oliver Beene'' (2004) *''Good Morning, Miami'' (2004) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2004) *''Rock Me, Baby'' (2003) *''Ed'' (2001-2003) *''Grounded for Life'' (2003) *''The Chronicle'' (2001-2002) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2002) *''V.I.P.'' (2002) *''That '70s Show'' (2001) *''Batman Beyond'' (2000) *''Ally McBeal'' (2000) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1999) *''Felicity'' (1999) *''L.A. Doctors'' (1999) *''Brimstone'' (1998) *''The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer'' (1998) *''Love Boat: The Next Wave'' (1998) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (1998) *''Eek!stravaganza'' (1993-1997) *''Alright Already'' (1997) *''The Hunger'' (1997) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1996) *''Ellen'' (1996) *''A.J.'s Time Travelers'' (1995) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1995) *''Dream On'' (1995) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1995) *''M.A.N.T.I.S.'' (1995) *''Cybill'' (1995) *''A.J.'s Time Travelers'' (1995) *''Sirens'' (1993) *''ABC Weekend Specials'' (1993) *''Mann & Machine'' (1992) *''Murphy Brown'' (1990) *''Grand'' (1990) *''Moonlighting'' (1986-1989) External Links * * Category:Actors